


What Was Meant To Be

by prince_cahn



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Basically the whole inquisition - Freeform, Chubby Inquisitor, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Modern AU, plus some of my Inquisitors who won't be Inquisitors in the AU, shit is the same but with a spin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_cahn/pseuds/prince_cahn
Summary: Being a mix-breed in an very prestigious mafia clan can be...trying on ones nerves. It makes it even worse when you're the heir and First to the Keeper.Milaiyah Lavellan was sent on a mission as a dancer to spy on the talks between Templars and Mages. When an explosion happens and a toxic mark now on her hand, she has no choice but to join the Inquisition to get answers. Between handling the newfound organization and keeping the peace between her spiteful brother back at home, Milaiyah now has her hands full.(Set in a modern!mafia!AU, join Milaiyah in her adventures to just get the fuck back home...that is if someone doesn't keep her AWAY from home and her responsibilities)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern mafia AU. Clan Lavellan is one of the most powerful Dalish families in Ferelden's underground. Milaiyah is the clan's First, Future Keeper, and Heir. She works in her family's club as a dancer and was sent to the conclave as an aerial silk dancer as her cover. 
> 
> Little facts about Millie: She's short, she chubby (she thicc), and she's a damn good mage. She and her twin brother look nothing alike save for hair color and vallaslin. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!!

**It's ok...just breathe…**

_Have you ever wondered about the past…?_

**Just inhale...and exhale...everything will be ok...**

_Like what you would have done differently….?_

**Milaiyah...first of her name and first to her keeper...proud Necromancer of The Clan Lavellan.**

_To be honest...I don't think I would change a thing…_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Smoke and Fire. That's all she could remember. It had been a routine mission. Infiltrate the conclave, get close enough to the Divine to listen, and then get out. Especially when your only job was to dance. Something she did everyday. Green energy surrounded her left hand as it burned with angry magic...a magic that she herself was not familiar with.

Milaiyah pulled herself from the rubble. This outfit did nothing for her injuries. She was hardly suited for battle right now. She pushed her curly red hair out of her face and looked around. Hearing a screech behind her she looked and saw several spiders coming up a hill towards her location!

“.....fuck” was all she mumbled before she scurried towards the top of the mountain. She didn't know where she was, nor did she care. She just wanted to get away from the fucking spiders!

Take my hand!

Milaiyah looked up and saw a woman’s figure at the peak, standing under a rift of some kind. She moved faster and reached out her hand to the outstretched one offered to her.

Just...a little...farther...UGH

She was pulled forward and as she looked around...the last thing she saw was a pair of angry boots stomping towards her. She collapsed unconscious in the rubble and burning ash.

~~~~~~~~~~

_“Milaiyah Lavellan, you have been summoned for a briefing with the keeper”_

_The chubby elf looked into the mirror and saw the figure behind her. She narrowed her emerald eyes at the intruder._

_“It's rude to walk in when a lady is in a state of undress”_

_“That may be true but I see no lady, only a disgusting half-breed” the messenger sneered as he began to turn and walk out the dressing room. But before he could make it out his body was petrified with panic and fear and he was frozen. Out of his peripheral her saw the small elf walk up beside him with her right hand glowing a soft lilac color. As she stepped in his front line vision he looked down at her face. The face of boredom._

_“Listen, I could kill you. You probably have a wife/lover, maybe want to get higher in the food chain for this stupid Clan...so I won't” she said as she released him. He shook out his limbs and backed away from her, hitting her vanity in his sporadic fear._

_“But don't insult me when I obviously have the upper hand, I am not one to be toyed with and insulted” she warned. “Don't forget that I am the First to the Keeper for a reason”_

_He nodded and she gestured for him to leave. She sighed as she headed the door slam behind her and sat back down to continue what she was doing._

_She pulled her curly red locks up into a bun and out of her face, except for two small coils that rested upon her forehead. She stared at her reflection, frowning at her dark skin and stark white vallaslin. The bright green eyes and the large teeth that stuck out. Shaking her head, she stood again and pulled on her dressing gown. Whatever could the Keeper want this close to showtime?_

~~~~~~~

As she awoke, she found herself staring at shackled wrists and the still burning toxic colored magic. She looked up as a door was slammed open. Two women, one with black hair and one with red, circled her with accusing eyes. She deduced that she was in an interrogation room. Dimly lit, small table, shackled wrists, and two pissed off authority figures. Yup, interrogation room.

The one with the dark hair made a long threatening stride behind her. She leaned down and in a gruff voice, said “Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't kill you now...Divine Justinia is gone...everyone at the conclave is dead...except for YOU”

“I...I…” Milaiyah stuttered. “I don't remember anything”

“You don't or you can't?”

“I CAN’T”

“You can't?! Explain THIS!” She shouted as she held up Milaiyah’s glowing green hand.

“I...I don't know WHAT that is!”

“And why should we believe you?!”

“I remember...running and then...a woman called it to me, she helped me!” She tried to explain. “But then...nothing”

“Nothing?”

“That's what I said!”

Letting out a grunt of frustration, the dark haired one went up to the redhead and started to angrily whisper.

“So you mean to tell me...all those people?” Milaiyah asked in shock. Her clansmen...so many innocents...young people who had barely experience the world.

“Yes, everyone is dead. The conclave was supposed to help the rift between the rebel mage gangs and the STP, and now they are all GONE” Dark Hair growled as she drew a knife and started towards the elf. But before she could raise her arm, the redhead stopped her.

“We NEED her Cassandra”

The one now identified as Cassandra growled and slammed her hands down on the table. Wide green eyes looked up in concern.

“Listen, I don't know what happened, I don't know what this is, all I know is that I lost several of my clansmen and I now have a glowing toxic thing IN MY HAND...would it be too much to ask for a change of clothes?”

Cassandra looked at the red head and nodded. “Leiliana will bring you something...and after that we will go to the rift”

“What's the rift?”

Cassandra just shook her head. “You will see”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“I do not understand why I specifically have to go!”_

_“Milaiyah, you are the best mage we have-”_

_“And WHY would you send your best mage on a mission where Templars and mages will be at each other’s throats?!”_

_“Milaiyah!” The Keeper slammed her hands down onto her desk. “This is not up for discussion, you WILL go to the conclave and gather information. Divine Justinia is a fan of aerial silk dances so that is your ticket inside, you'll spy and get out as soon as the talks are over...is that understood?”_

_Standing there with a deep frown on her face, Milaiyah nodded. “Yes Keeper”_

_“Millie...ma da’len…I just want you to reach your full potential if you are to take my place one day”_

_“I understand”_

_Keeper Deshanna stood and wrapped her arms around the small elf. “I hope you do ma vehnan”_

_“I do...grandmother”_

_“Good” Deshanna said as she kissed the white vallaslin on her granddaughter’s forehead. “No go find your brother and prepare yourself for the briefing”_

_Milaiyah nodded and left the office. She didn't have to look too far to find her brother, for he had been standing at the door the entire time._

_“So she HAS decided to make you her heir”_

_“....yes”_

_Meheron shook his head in disgust. “Such a fucking waste, I swear the only reason she did that is because she feels guilty for father abandoning you and mother all those years ago”_

_“Listen, I don't need this from you-”_

_“No you don't but I’m going to bitch and moan to you anyway” he said as he strolled over to her. He looked down at his twin sister in slight disgust. “You don't deserve it”_

_“....I know I don't, you don't need to tell me this...AGAIN”_

_“Draegen deserves it more”_

_“And yet she's not going on this mission...WHY?!”_

_“I don't know, but she SHOULD be fighting for it”_

_Milaiyah rolled her eyes and shoved by him with her shoulder. “I don't have time for your harassment right now, I need to go get briefed on this whole shit storm”_

_Growling and grabbing a handful of his sister’s curls, Meheron sneered in her face as he pulled her head back. “Look here you fat shit, I am the Master and you will listen to me on this mission and you don't EVER walk away from me like that again”_

_Wincing in pain, she growled back at him. Emerald staring into chartreuse pools, both filled with rage. Before he could do anything else, Meheron felt a burn on his on his lower stomach. Shouting in pain, he shoved his sister away and leaned again the closest wall. “You bitch!”_

_“You may be the Master but I am First to the Keeper and her heir, don't make me remind you WHO will listen to WHO” she quietly reminded him with tears in her eyes. “We are born of the same parents, we have the same blood in our veins, YOU just happened to look like a Lavellan...but I have the power of one...don't test me brother, you CAN be replaced”_

_Before he could retort, she ran away._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After she was given clothes to change into, Milaiyah was put into shackles again. Cassandra, the seeker in charge of watching her, escorted her out into one of the small camps that surrounded Haven’s Chantry School for Girls. They had to meet up with Leliana at the forward camp, and she could have sworn she heard Cassandra complain about  someone called “Chancellor Roderick”.

“Miss Cassandra-”

“Just Cassandra will do”

Well at least she's not uppity like most seekers Milaiyah thought as they walked towards the forward camp. “Do you know what happened to my belongings? My phone and such?”

“I know you were sent as a spy for the Lavellan Clan, and we have gone through your belongings that we found stored in a safe at the Temple of Sacred Ashes”

“...so they are safe?”

“For the time being, yes”

She let out a sigh of relief. She could possibly get in touch with Meheron and let him know she was ok. Not that he would give two shits anyway.

“If you are as innocent as you say you are, I can only promise you a trial” Cassandra said as she turned and cut off the shackles around the small elf’s wrists. “If I may say, you don't LOOK like the type to do something like this”

“That's what everyone in my clan says when they see my...handywork”

“That does not help your situation”

“I'm just being honest” she said as she stretched her arms. “You have my phone, you know what my mission was, you know WHO I am-”

“Actually, I don't. We only know that you are from Clan Lavellan and that you are a mage”

“Well, I gave too much credit for them sharing their dark secret”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm Milaiyah Lavellan, First and Heir to Keeper Deshanna, shame on the main house bloodline of the clan”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. “Why the shame?”

“My twin brother, Meheron-”

“Now HIM I have heard about”

“I figured” she continued. “He's the pride and joy of the warriors of the Lavellan Clan, he is tall and handsome and good with a battle axe for an elf”

“But...he is your twin?”

“He was raised in the Clan, I was raised by our mother in Rivain...and I inherited the magic from our father and...my looks from our mother”

“You aren't fully elven” Cassandra deduced.

“Ding ding ding!”

“May I ask...what else”

“I will...share that secret shame with you later, for now there are green glowing things coming for us”

As soon as Cassandra turned around the ridge exploded from underneath them. The Seeker immediately gathered her wits and jumped up, sword drawn. “Stay here!” And she ran towards the demons.

Milaiyah shook the snow off of her head and saw that more demons were coming. She looked around for SOMETHING she could use. She hated using magic without a staff, it took a lot out of her. She saw a crate with an ice staff hanging out of it and she crawled towards it.

“I would rather it be lightning, but WHO AM I TO CHOOSE?!” She said as she ran towards the battle. She began to attack a demon that was on a high cliff when she saw that one was coming from behind Cassandra.

Jumping into her Fade step, she took it out in one blow along with the one on the cliff. Both women were heavy breathing when it was over.

“I think that's the last of them”

“Drop your weapon now!”

She turned and saw the Seeker aiming the sword her way.

“Alright...I'll drop it...but I'm just saying I don't NEED a staff” she sails calmly as she dropped the stick.

Sighing in defeat, Cassandra sheathed her sword. “I suppose...you DO need it, I can't protect you the whole time. Come on, the camp is not that far”

And forward they went. 


End file.
